surprise, surprise
by girlwhodwellsinherownworld
Summary: when some of the girls powers start acting weird, is the true cause of it all what Kitty and Rouge think it is? i suck at summaries, sorry. main pairings: ROMY and LANCITTY! there are others though.


_**hey there all you who are reading this. just as a disclaimer i don't own any of the characters unless i state that it's an OC. but man i wish i did. anyway a quick little thing just to get out of my system "HAHAHAHA I TOLD YOU I WOULD POST SOMETHING!!!!" a friend of mine has been wanting my to put something up, and it's been so long, and she said that i'll believe you when i see it when i said i was going to post something. so HA! anyway now that i'm done ranting i hope you will enjoy my fanfic. **_

The day began with such promise. But that was shattered so easily, as I rose from a deep slumber. "Hey! Kitty, get your butt out of bed before Logan has a hissy fit!" Rouge shouted from behind the bedroom door. What in God's name is she babbling about?

"Training started 15 minutes ago!!" she said hastily as her voice grew more distant with each word. That got me up and moving. I was almost ready; all I needed to do was my hair, when I heard the footfalls that sealed my fate. They belonged to an enraged Logan.

And just to make sure it was him, he yelled up the stairs: " HALFPINT!!! YOU BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD REASON FOR BEING LATE…AGAIN!" I was about to apologize to him and run out the door, but before I could mutter the words, I was in the bathroom barfing up everything in my stomach.

Obviously Logan didn't notice as he nearly broke my bedroom door in. There was a slight pause in my getting sick, and I used it to yell at him. "Shut up you indestructible old fart, you're only making this worse. I'll be ready when I'm ready!"

That's when I realized just came out of my mouth. And yet again just before I could apologize to him, the barfing frenzy started back up. And somehow over my barfing, I heard my door being sliced thirds, and Logan sniffing the air. (I smell pizza. I'm sorry my friend put that in as a thought bubble to Logan, and I just had to put it in.)

Thankfully he waited until I was completely done which wasn't all that long. After I washed out my mouth and flushed it away, I headed out to my teacher. He was leaning against my now empty door frame. "I'm like so totally sorry Mr. Logan, you just caught me at a bad time." I sheepishly said looking down. "I'll say, so are you gonna tell me what exactly is going on?" he questioned with a very serious yet almost father like expression.

"What are you talking about, this is routine for me." I said nonchalantly. "Everyday?" he asked raising an eyebrow at me. "Well no, but that's not what's important. What is important is me getting to training." I said as I tried to get past him. But he just stuck out one of his huge, scary, and kinda hairy arm. My road block made me glare at him quizzically, as he informed me of my new important destination. "Oh no you don't, get your butt back in you bed. Your on bed rest until you get better." He ordered.

To say I snapped would be a huge understatement. I lost it. "YOU WERE JUST ORDERING ME TO GET DOWN STAIRS, AND NOW IT'S 'GET YOUR BUTT BACK IN BED, YOU'RE ON BED REST'! MAKE UP YOUR MIND, BEFORE I MAKE IT UP FOR YOU FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!" I SHOUTED.

Then there was a huge crash of thunder and my window blew open from the force of the intense wind. "What's up with Storm?" I asked quickly calming down from my explosion. The weather started to go back to the nice and sunny day that it was before the short storm.

"I'm not doing this." Storm said as she entered the room with a concerned look on her face. Then out of nowhere my head felt like it was going to be split in half. I let out a moan of pain as I sank to the floor holding my head. "Kitty what's wrong?" Storm asked as she put a comforting hand on my back. The problem with it, was that it went right through my back.

"What the hell is going on?" a frustrated Logan demanded from no one in particular. That's when the pain started to become unbearable. I let a pain filled scream of agony escape from my body. I held my head hard in a sad attempt to get it to go away. This drew some attention to me. "Logan, what's wrong with her?!" Scott had to scream to be heard over me.

"I don't know, go get Hank and Charles!" he barked at him. "Storm vhat's vrong?" Kurt asked the still in shock woman. I never heard an answer as the pain started to finally decrease, and my world grew black. I felt my body falling to the ground not that it was the far, and the last thing I saw was the professor getting out of the elevator.

PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS GOOD PLEASE REVIEW, THAT'S HOW I NOW WHAT TO WRITE NEXT. SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME BUT NO FLAMES PLEASE AND THANK YOU!


End file.
